geo_gfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel and the Wacky Pack/Credits
Full credits for Gabriel and the Wacky Pack. Opening Credits Geo LTD. Animation presents A Blur Animation Workshop production Gabriel and the Wacky Pack Closing Credits Directed by Jeff Fowler Co-Directed by Geo G. Written by Erica Rivinoja Daniel Hageman & Kevin Hageman Story by Geo G. Brian Lynch Michael Wildshill Based Upon the Characters Created by Geo G. Produced by Ben Waisbren Teresa Cheng Michael Wildshill Co-Produced by Cat Chapman Executive Producers Tim Miller David Stinnett Cat Chapman Co-Executive Producers Terry Ward Steve Samono Original Score Composed and Conducted by Heitor Pereira Music Produced by John Powell Music Supervisors Tony Morales Kathy Nelson Edited by Sim Evan-Jones Gregory Perler Production Designers Yarrow Cheney Craig Kellman Art Director John France Character Designers Geo G. Carter Goodrich Shane Prigmore Craig Kellman Jin Kim Computer Graphics Supervisor Keith Lango Associate Producer Mandy Sekelsky Production Supervisor Dan Rice Animation Director Jason Taylor Animation Supervisor Marlon Nowe Supervising Animators Wim Bien Jeff Fowler Remi McGill Marlon Nowe George Schermer Davy Sabbe Samir Patel Layout Supervisor Derron Ross Stereo Supervisor Allison Bernardi Lighting Supervisor Dave Wilson Effects Animation Supervisor Todd Perry Global Technology Supervisor Adam Swaab Character Supervisors Modeling: Juan Solis Cloth & Hair: Sid Moye Rigging: Barrett Meeker Surfacing: Brandon Riza Set Supervisors Modeling: Zack Cork Surfacing: Samir Patel Composting Supervisors Carlos Anguiano Amanda Powell Stereo Composting Supervisor Tim Wallace Rendering Supervisor Don Schreiter Production Manager Jess Riol Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom Character Animation and Computer Graphics Provided by Blur Animation Workshop Blur Animation Workshop Senior Executive Tim Miller Casting by Ruth Lambert Mary Hidalgo Matthew Jon Beck, Associate Cast Additional Voices Story Story Artists Editorial Art Visual Development Artists Layout Layout Artist Rasoul Azadani Animation ' '''Lead Animator Frans Vischer Lighting Lighting Supervisor Craig Ring Paint Fix Paint Fix Supervisor Eileen Christelow Production Post Production Sound '''Post Production Sound Services by' Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Music Soundtrack Available on ' ' No lars were harmed during the creation of this movie. Special Thanks The Producers wish to thank the following: The People of Sinking Spring, Pennsylvania Filmed (and animated) on location in Sinking Spring, Pennsylvania Approved No. 46731 Copyright © 2011 Geo LTD. Animation and Universal Studios All Rights Reserved Animated Universal Studios Logo © 1997 Universal Studios Country of First Publication: United States of America Universal Studios and Geo LTD. Animation, Inc. are the authors and creators of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto, and for the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The events, characters and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. Category:Gabriel and the Wacky Pack Category:Credits